Crimson Tie
by Rae-Tan
Summary: Shalily Modern/Human AU Shagotte and Lily decide to have a nice little outing going to one of the best shows in Magnolia. But after the show is over and they head home, the house is quiet and the atmosphere perfect. So what happens when a usually certain shy Shagotte decides to spice things up a little? WARNING: LEMON


_**Hello everyone~!  
Welcome to a new fic that I collaborated on with the wonderful ShalilyQueen**_

 _ **You guys should check out her page for more amazing**_ fics _ **!**_

 _ **T** **his is a** **Shalily fanfic and we do warn that there is lemon in this! We have marked where the Lemon begins and ends if you would like to skip it :D~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters...they belong to Hiro Mashima...blah, blah, blah, the usual**_

 _ **Please enjoy!**_

* * *

 **CRIMSON TIE**

"Shagotte, hon. If you take any longer we going to be late for the show."

It had been approximately ten minutes since Lily had begun waiting for his beloved to descend from the stairs. They had been planning this night for about a week now. In her defense, their last date had been quite some time ago and Lily understood she wanted to look her very best. It wasn't every day she could have an actual valid excuse to get all dolled up to go for an outing. Lily chuckled to himself at the thought, she was much more excited for this than he was.

Knowing she had a past history with theater plays, ballet specifically, she was happy to get word that one was going to be performed in Magnolia City. He didn't know much about such things but Shagotte proudly informed him that they were produced by the best and brightest dancers in the foreign country of Extalia, a place that they both originally lived before moving away. The dancers called themselves "Extalian Ballerinas" to represent the name of their proud home and the people who lived there. He couldn't help but be intrigued by the snippet of information, being in the military, and moving around constantly didn't give him the luxury of being informed with events like these often. Let alone the time to actually go to them.

After being told of the news from one of their friends, Shagotte had nearly pleaded for them to go. She didn't really have to beg him, seeing as he had already planned on surprising her with tickets anyway. Her smile was all he needed to make the surprise worth it.

Swift footsteps began to run down the stairs before ceasing just after the last step to reveal Shagotte and all her beautiful joyous glory. "Sorry I took so long! I was just finishing my make-up. Let me just put on my shoes and we can go okay, dear?"

Lily had to look twice to register the absolute goddess that stood in front of him. Her attire could have been described in many different words. However, it was daring, to say the least.

Her flawless platinum blond hair, normally flowing down her back, was now pulled to the top of her head in an elegant bun. It was engulfed with strands of white extravagant curls, leaving a long side bang to veil her right eye from his sight. Her small ears contained tiny stubs in the shape of angel wings while her neck occupied a beautiful jeweled necklace that glimmered against the lights.

Her black dress fell to her toes, fully adorned with dark sparkles and lace material. The lacy sleeves fell off her delicate pale shoulders, proceeding to conceal her slender arms with dark alluring designs. What caused him do a complete double take however, was the side slit in her dress. It rose dangerously high on her thigh, revealing her bare leg to anyone with eyes. His once steady heart quickened the pace of at the sight of her creamy flesh.

Shagotte quickly walked past him, unaware of his watchful gaze. She leaned to sit on the arm of the couch strapping on her platform stilettos as she spoke "I really don't want to be late. The ladies said they're only here for this last night before continuing on their worldwide tour, I would be devastated if we missed it."

With a huff she pushed herself forward steadying her feet. She fixed her hair then walked up to her husband that still towered a good half a foot above her head even with her heels on. That was expected, seeing that he was larger than life itself.

"So?" she twirled on the balls of her feet giving Lily a full body view of her apparel. "How do I look?"

The man certainly took his sweet time sizing her up because, wow, what did he do to become a husband of such a remarkably gorgeous woman? He pulled her closer to him by the waist and with gentle hands he combed her bangs behind her ear so her eyes were on full display for him. He leaned in, touching his forehead to hers, leaving almost no space between them. He brushed his lips lightly against her own before whispering with a deep bravado, "Breathtakingly stunning."

Shagotte giggled. Gazing up into his bright golden eyes, her smile widened, "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome." Her hands rose to straighten the knot of his tie and fix his collar, grooming him how she saw fit. Once she was satisfied, she rested her arms over his shoulders, continuing to stare at him the way he did her.

She tried her best to refrain from biting her lip, her eyes did an examination to just how sharp he looked in his crisp black suit with a shiny dark crimson tie. She could barely suppressed the purr that threatened to escape as she eyeballed how the dark shirt did wonders in displaying his broad shoulders and well defined muscular frame.

Shagotte's eyes stole constant glances to Lily's lips, a growing desire to kiss them increasing. Deciding against it, Shagotte took a step back, not allowing the temptation to take her over, much to Lily's grave disappointment. Grabbing her purse from the table, the white-haired woman walked to the door, purposefully swaying her hips making them irresistible and nearly impossible to ignore.

"Come along Mr. Panther." She chimed in a playful tone.

Her words dripped from her lips like a sweet honeycomb fresh from the beehive. How on Earthland was he going to survive the night?

He pulled on his tie loosening it from the unexpected heat that rose up his back. Clearing his throat he followed behind as she exited the house not daring to say a word.

Lucky for them, the theatre they were going to wasn't very far from where they lived and because of the lack of heavy traffic they got there in only a mere fifteen minutes. Just enough time to check in and find their seats before the show started.

After pulling into a spot Lily stepped out the car pacing over to open the door for his wife, earning himself a light kiss on the cheek.

They walked arm in arm as if they were attending a noble ball in a palace. Lily vaguely noticed a few people exiting the building or walking from their cars. They too had formal attire and seemed to be looking their way.

"Oh my, look how amazing they look." He heard one couple whisper. "They really found a way to look good for this didn't they?"

Lily heard a light giggle from the woman by his side indicating she must of heard the sweet comment that was made. Lily only remained looking forward, not really caring much about what other's were saying, even if their words were positive.

Reaching the window, they handed in their tickets and then entered into the gigantic lobby hall. Roaming in it were probably hundreds of, although nicely dressed, people making the air humid and uncomfortably stuffy. Shagotte subsciously squeezed her partner's arm, quite overwhelmed by the feeling of the tight space

"Are you alright, hon?" Lily questioned.

Shagotte took a deep breath and gave him a weary nod. "Yes. Just feeling a bit uncomfortable is all."

Lily gave her hand a light reassuring grasp in understanding. He scanned the room locating the stairs to the balcony seats. He spotted it instantly. He gently pulled her towards stairs trying his best to beware of bumping them into other people but still in a hurry to avoid getting stuck in the large crowd.

Walking into the entrance of the balcony they finally took their seats in the front area, near the edge getting a perfect view of the stage blow.

Lily saw Shagotte's whole body relax, all the tension leaving her in waves. He leaned into her ear while resting his hand on hers, intertwining their fingers together. "Feeling a little better?"

Shagotte's lips curving into a smile exhaling a soft breath. "Yes, thankyou."

Lily chuckled looking out to the crowds below them.

"Looks like they have a rather large audience, don't you think?"

Shagotte nodded in agreement. "Very much so, It's what to expect from the one of the most famous dancers in the world." She breathed a sigh thinking back to the past "It feels like it's been awhile since I've been to one of their performances."

Shagotte once wanted to be part of the Extalian Ballerinas not too many years ago. She recalled the times she told him about her time in ballet and how she was good, no, how amazing at it she was. But after a sudden freak accident during her performance, she had broken her leg and was forced to withdraw from dancing ballet. Ultimately ruining her career and her dream to become a famous dancer.

Not knowing what else to do, she became depressed. Not being able to do the one thing that made her feel alive had costed her several months of grief and pain. Well... until she met him that is. After meeting Lily she started to wonder that possibly perhaps the incident, as tragic as it was, was indeed a blessing in disguise. She thought that if she hadn't broken her leg in the time she did, then she would never have met the love of her life, her future husband, while leaving a session in physical therapy. His dirt clad boots, camouflage pants, army green shirt, and especially the way his brilliant smile flashed her way, those were memories she could never bring herself to forget.

The lights dimmed signaling the start of the play to commence. Strumming of violins and sweet piano notes consumed the air with its wonder. With the spread of the curtain the show began.

About thirty minutes into the performance past, the dancers still twirling and flew with high spirits, however Lily didn't seem to pay much attention to it. Instead of looking at the beautifully brightly lite stage below, his gaze was glued to elated expressions displaying on Shagotte's face.

She glanced her eyes over, catching his stare, he looked almost mesmerized. A blush formed on her rosy freckled cheeks as he gawked. She combed a few strands of her hair timidly, a little embarrassed under his fixed gaze."Something the matter?"

Lily merely shook his head. "No," he mused.

He brought their intertwined hands to his lips indolently brushing affectionate pecks on her knuckles. His warm breath caressed against it gently as he whispered."Everything is perfect."

Shagotte grinned leaning her head into his broad shoulders."Yes, I agree."

He released her hand opting to wrap his strong arm around her shoulder lovingly. Shagotte adjusted herself accordingly and proudly leaned into his side taking advantage of the comforting warmth that radiated from his body.

Sighing in contentment she looked back towards the stage continuing to watch the dancers pounce like gazelles across the stage.

Shagotte's gorgeous smile and the sweet kindness that shined in her eyes were a constant reminder of why Lily fell so head over heels for her. Her gray eyes dazzled with sparks of stardust, the lights only adding to the glistening of her iris leaving him utterly speechless. She was truly his lifeline, his queen and she was his and his alone. He couldn't even imagine a world without her in it. Everything truly was perfect.

Before they knew it the curtains closed ending the performance and the lights flashed back on blinding them both. Lily abruptly blinked a few times before stretching his arms above his head feeling a few bones crack in the process.

He turned to his wife, a tiny glimpse of drowsiness in his eyes. "You ready to go home, my love?"

Shagotte leaned into him placing a light peak on his jaw before standing to her feet stretching her own arms. "Yes, please."

Lily heard the discomforting tone return to her voice along with tension of her body resurfacing with the sound of the moving crowd.

Lily stood to his feet, taking her hand to lead her out the balcony exit to escape the scrambling crowd.

He slowed his pace as they reached the large staircase. He knew full well that long dresses, high heels and stairs weren't the best combinations when it came to rushing down high levels. He held her close to decrease her chances of falling.

They reached the ground floor with ease but, Shagotte felt herself becoming claustrophobic.

Lily noticed her slight jitteriness and how it only seemed to add to her already uneasiness, the white haired beauty was more than ready to get out of the surrounding crowd as fast as humanly possible.

They walked out the door into the night. A gush of the warm late summer's' wind grazed against her bare skin and promptly blowing her dress. Their steps were rough against the concrete save for her heels that clicked with a distinct rhythm.

Shagotte's ears twitched catching a whistle nearby. She recognized it all to well as a lowly cat call. The heat she felt radiating off the dark man's chest indicated he had heard it as well.

She turned seeing a group of men standing against the brick wall. Most of their shirt buttons left undone, with disheveled hair, their eyes calculated but hazy. By the way they swayed back and forth she had come to realization they were likely drunk. They glared at her with disgusting smirks and lust in their eyes making her feel uncomfortable to the thoughts likely running through their minds. Her hands clutched the larger ones of her husband's for reassurance, and received a squeeze in response.

"Hey, why don' ya come over here so we can give you some sweet lovin, sweetheart." One of the men slurred, malice engulfing his tone. Shagotte bit her lip feeling the movement of Lily's hand descending dangerously low on her back. She looked up catching him shooting the group of men death glares. If she hadn't known him for as long as she did, she would have been frightened.

Tugging on his shirt she leaned in close to him getting his attention.

"Lily..." Shagotte warned not wanting him to stir up trouble, let alone in a place like this.

Lily voiced lowered into growl. "I know." He grabs her by the wrist making a direct beeline to the car and as far away from the drunken men as possible.

The car ride back home was not as relaxed as it was on the way from it. Lily was still fuming from head to toe. How dare they sexually harass her while he was right next to her. They are lucky Shagotte stopped him or they would've been eating asphalt.

Shagotte remained silent not wanting to fuel his growing flame. She knew it was best to leave him alone when he got this way, he'll cool off eventually.

She gazed out the window admiring the twinkling stars lost in thought. A tiny smirk curved on her lips, the warmth of his affection still lingering on her skin.

"What's so funny?" Lily voiced deeply, catching her smirk. His voice held a slight hint of irritation, his thoughts of the scums still recided in his mind.

Giggling daintily, she looked over to him with her kind gaze. "Oh, nothing."

She wasn't fooling anyone, he obviously knew it was something and it made him quirk an eyebrow puzzled by her answer. But, in a way the simple chirp of her voice eased his senses tremendously. She always had that kind of effect on him. He soon forgot why he was so upset. The only thoughts that filled his mind were only of her, her beautiful smile, her stunning eyes, her beautiful voice, her kissable cherry flavored lips...

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't notice that they had made it home. Parking the car, Lily looked to the passenger's side only to see Shagotte still staring out the window in a daze lost in her own world.

Lily smiled opening his door and getting out the car. He walks over and bends down to look her eye to eye in through the window. She blinks then smiles back being pulled from her thoughts.

Lily opens the door offering his hand helping her out the vehicle. She closes the door behind her and they walk into their house.

Shagotte flicks the lights on brightening up the darkened room.

"How about we have some sparkling wine or something."

The young woman smiles at his suggestion and nods. "That would be nice." Her voice soft but clear to hear.

"Alright. You sit on the couch and I'll grab some glasses and the wine." Lily said softly.

Shagotte obeys as he walks to the direction of the kitchen. Sitting on the couch she begins to take off her necklace and earrings placing them on the coffee table one by one. She reaches into her hair and with a sigh, releases her snowy strands from its confinement, letting it flow over shoulders and down her back. She combs her hair through with her fingers getting any unwanted knots out and massaging her scalp. She sits back letting the sofa engulf her as much as it can.

To be honest, she was quite exhausted. Her feet hurt a little but, was too lazy to take her platforms off. Surely Lily would do it for her, he wouldn't mind. She'll ask when he comes to the living room.

Just as she relaxed further into the cushions, Lily made his way back into the room with a smile on his face. He was worn, just as exhausted as she was despite the happiness on his face. He placed the wine glasses on the coffee table and without a word undid the buckle holding her stilettos on her feet. They fell off easily and she nearly moaned at the feeling of relief. The shoes were cute with her dress but they were not comfortable to be in for long hours. Even if she had sat down for majority of their evening.

Catching the quiet response his wife made, Lily chuckled to himself. "Feel better?"

"Much. You're too good to me Lily."

"Only the best for my wife." He whispered softly.

She hummed as his strong hands massaged the pads of her toes down to the dip of her arch. His thumbs pressed down strongly, earning a vocal moan to the sensation rippling up her calves. Shagotte never bragged about his magical hands to her friends. He was hers, and the last thing she needed was more women fawning over him. She chuckled at the thought of her friends that secretly had a crush on him finding out about his wondrous hands.

"What are you thinking about love?" Lily smirked as he kissed her sore foot before placing it delicately onto his lap..

"Just how wonderful those hands of yours are. I am truly a very _lucky_ woman to have you as a husband." she smirked. Leaning up to kiss his lips, she was pleasantly surprised to find his hands gripping her waist tightly. Sighing from the innocent kiss, her eyelashes brushed against his cheek, tickling the skin.

"You know, these hands can do wondrous things elsewhere…"

Her eyebrow rose to the suggestion. She secretly loved when Lily began to tease her out of her shell. He wanted to play tonight, and he wasn't looking to take the lead. Grabbing his tie from inside his shirt, she wrapped it around her hand to pull him forward, forcing their lips together again. He growled deeply at her assertiveness and in response to the deep sound, she bit his lip softly before leaning away. His eyes glazed over, suddenly filled with want for the woman before him.

Shagotte reached for her wine, teasing him as she took a sip, and then trailed her tongue around the rim for the dark red liquid that had escaped her mouth. Again, Lily growled at her behavior. "Does the Panther wish to play tonight?" Shagotte whispered gingerly.

"After the way those men at the play looked at you, I do. I want to make sure you know exactly who your heart belongs to." Lily said gruffly.

Smirking, she took another drink of wine before handing Lily his. His eyes darkened before taking a large sip himself with a smirk. Raising herself onto her knees, Shagotte moved until she had pushed Lily's back up against the arm of the couch. She settled herself on his lap, running her small hands down the wide expanse of his large chest. "Well, you may hold my heart Pantherlily, but I also hold yours."

Shagotte pressed her lips to his, earning a low moan to erupt from his chest as the soft flesh melded together perfectly. She sighed at the warmth of his lips and the soft stroke of his tongue against her lower lip begging for entrance. She couldn't find herself able to say no, and opened her mouth for him to enter. As embarrassing as it sounded for a woman of her perceived innocence, she was quite aware of the fact how delicious her husband tasted. He felt like home, and tasted like wilderness in a bottle. He often smelled like fresh pine and rain, strong and masculine. It made her knees tremble and her heart beat at an accelerated rate. His tongue dominated the passionate dance, tasting her own uniqueness much to her pleasure.

Breaking for air, Lily began trailing open mouthed kisses down the expanse of her neck, causing her to tremble from above from his assault. However, it wasn't every day that she was able to take the lead, and proceeded to once more take him by his collar back up to her eagerly awaiting lips. He quickly got the hint, placing his hands just underneath her butt. Grabbing the soft flesh, molding it in his hands as she continued her onslaught.

She gasped as he tightened his hold, and began rolling their hips in a sensual motion that could only lead to one other thing. Shagotte quickly grabbed his hands, realizing that he was once again taking control, and placed them above his head. A thought suddenly appeared in her head, and she grinned as she stole another kiss from his lips. Unknowingly, Lily continued to kiss her while she took off his crimson tie. It wasn't until he felt the soft fabric against his wrists that he realized what she was planning.

Opening his eyes to gaze into his wife's amazing silver grey eyes, he was turned on by the fire resting behind them. She didn't say anything as she pecked his lips one last time before shifting to have better access to the task at hand. He knew that Shagotte had decided to tie his hands together but, what he hadn't realized was that unlike other nights, his wife was not about to let him take control at all tonight. Not until she had her fun that is.

The moment the thought reached his head, she was already leading him towards their bedroom, their wine forgotten on the coffee table and her shoes laid haphazardly on the floor.

 _ **~LEMON~**_

The moment they reached their bedroom Lily found himself being pushed onto the bed as Shagotte crawled her way back over his body, placing kisses along his jaw and neck, igniting his skin as her lips touched him. He wasn't sure he would be able to hold himself back as his wife teased him. He could already feel the uncomfortable bulge in his dress pants wanting to be released.

Shagotte felt proud at how easily she was able to gain control of their situation with his hands tied. That and how easily he became putty under her delicate touches and advances. Those darn hands of his often took control and she found herself in a puddle of goo waiting for him to pour his love into her body and soul. However, tonight it would be all him, and she wasn't going to take any chances. Feeling his noticeable erection tenting between her thighs, she smirked against his neck in accomplishment. His breath was labored, and his eyes shut tight as she continued to lather him in kisses.

Feeling hot she began to unbutton his shirt, leaving wet kisses down his chest as she unbuttoned his top. He groaned under her torture until she made it all the way down, placing one last final kiss just above his belt buckle. Lily bucked, arching his hips from the bed at the feeling of her lips so close to where he wanted her the most. "Shagotte…." he murmured softly.

"I know." Shagotte mused. She relented her teasing enough for him to regain some sort of control over his breathing. Waiting until those honey pools opened, she moved her hands to her dress, pulling the zipper down, and letting the fabric fall from her body. She watched as his eyes trailed after the fabric, but remained to linger on her black lace bra that was hidden beneath the fabric.

"Thats new…" Lily said huskily.

Finding herself smirking again she pecked his lips softly. "So are the underwear."

"Tease."

"Only for a little longer my handsome panther."

He watched as she leaned off of the bed to let the dress fall to the ground, groaning at the sight of the bikini low rise lace underwear that matched her pretty little bra. She kept her eyes on his as she unbuckled the bra and let her breasts free from their confinement. Snickering at the sound of Lily groaning with want, she allowed the panties to follow their match to the floor before finding her place back in Lily's lap.

He marveled at her beauty. His wife was perfectly proportioned. Not too skinny or fat. She was curved to perfection with thick thighs and usually easily moldable in the palms of his hands. Remembering that his teasing wife had bound his hands together, he could only flex his fingers at the memory of how they felt. It was truly cruel and arousing having no power to touch his wife the way he wished. He wanted to worship her nakedness and shower it with kisses as she withered beneath him. But tonight was not the night, instead the feisty vixen that often hid away had come out to play, claws and all.

"I hate that I can't touch you."

Smiling down at her husband she began to move her hips against his, hands trailing up his chest till they rested on his cheeks. She could feel that familiar buildup that ached within her core. "I know, but I promise after my fun, I'll let you have yours."

Licking his lips Lily nodded and allowed her hands to leave their place on his face to his belt buckle instead. His breath hitched as she quickly made away with his belt and pants, leaving him only in his briefs. His eyes watched as she devoured him with her own eyes, resting on the last article of clothing he had left. Her hand rubbed against his shaft, erupting a pleasurable groan to escape his lips. If he wasn't playing by her rules, he would have had her on her back by now pleasuring her himself. However it was clear that his wife didn't need the usual foreplay to be ready for him. Just watching him being so vulnerable beneath her was enough to make her excited and ready for him. He groaned again as she rubbed him tighter and quicker with her hands over the cloth. He wished those hands were directly on his skin, the thought making him crazy with need.

If she continued her onslaught he would be finished before he even had a chance to feel her himself. His eyes met hers and he saw what she was waiting for. She wanted him to beg, she wanted to see him so far gone that he begged for her to release him. Another jerk made him quickly submit, not caring how weak he sounded. "Please Shagotte…"

"Finally…" she whispered breathlessly. Dragging his briefs down his legs she dropped them to the floor with the rest of their clothing and pushed him to the back of the bed, letting his back hit the headboard. She rested her intimate area just above his, rubbing their centers together, earning a moan from them both. He was so hard and warm beneath her she couldn't help the mewls escaping from her mouth.

Lily couldn't take much more, he pulled his hands free from the tie and crushed his lips to hers, kissing her feverently. He was patient for long enough, he needed her…. _now._ Raising her hips he aligned himself with her center and slid home, feeling her walls wrap around him tightly. They groaned in unison at the final connection.

Shagotte loved how full she felt, moving her hips in the rhythm they both had found best over the years of their marriage. Their pace quickened as they rocked against each other, moaning into the quiet darkness of their room. Lily's lips kissed her neck before moving her hips in a quicker rhythm, enjoying the feeling of himself moving in and out of her tight folds. She groaned as his lips began kissing her breasts, sucking on her nipples as he moved quicker and deeper inside of her. He was so close, and he knew his wife wasn't far behind.

Shagotte moaned at the fast pace, their bed rocking with their erratic pace. "Oh Lily…." she groaned as he flipped her onto her back to push deeper into her. His face buried into her neck as he thrusted into her quickly as his climax approached. Locking her legs around his waist she cried out as he pounded into her faster and deeper than before before erupting inside of her as she herself found her own finish. She screamed his name into the darkness, panting heavily as he continued to ride out his climax.

Their bodies were slick with sweat and stuck to each other as Lily fell ontop of her worn out body. He didn't realize how quick he had reached his finish. Shagotte panted beneath him, her eyes closed from the intensity of her own release and a smile on her face. He kissed her deeply, pouring his love into her as he moved onto his back, pulling her with him so she rested comfortably on his chest. Releasing her from the kiss, Shagotte sighed in contentment rubbing his chest affectionately.

 **~LEMON END~**

"I love you Lily."

"...and I you, my Queen."

She chuckled at the sweet endearment and sighed into his strong frame, exhaustion finally reaching her. "Lily?"

"What is it my love?" he whispered tiredly as his fingers ran through her silver tresses.

"We….we didn't use any protection…" she whispered cautiously.

Lily hummed, a sound that made his chest vibrate comfortingly and pull Shagotte closer to her awaiting slumber. "I think it's time we had some little ones running around, don't you think?"

Shagotte didn't reply, knowing that her husband could feel the smile on her face as she snuggled closer into him. He pulled the covers over their bodies to protect them from the cool air escaping from the vents, as they both let themselves be swept away to dreamland.

Where they both dreamt of tiny feet against the floors of their home, and beautiful children with sunkissed skin and an amazing blend of their golden and silver eyes.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading and we hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Please let us know how we did in the reviews~!**_

 ** _CIAO~ 3_**


End file.
